This invention relates to loudspeakers, and in particular to a system for attaching a loudspeaker grille to a loudspeaker or another adjacent structure.
Speaker grilles are often provided with a series of threaded fasteners which are attached to the grille in alignment with corresponding apertures formed in the speaker to which the grille is attached. Often, the fasteners are of sufficient length such that the fasteners are used to bolt the grille and loudspeaker to an adjacent structure. This is particularly true in automobiles where the loudspeaker-grille combination is to be installed in a cutout aperture in an automobile door or rear deck. In such an arrangement, the grille is at least as large as the speaker and includes two or more fasteners which extend through mating apertures in a flange about the rim of the speaker. The fasteners are then used to affix the speaker-grille assembly to supporting structure adjacent the aperture for the speaker.
There are a variety of ways in which the fasteners can be employed with the grille. For example, the grille can be provided with apertures completely through the grille and fasteners can be inserted through the apertures from the exterior of the grille. However, this is unsightly since the head of the fastener is then visible. The fasteners can also be attached to a baffle plate or similar structure affixed to the underside of the grille. The fasteners can be adhesively secured to the baffle plate, or inserted through holes in the baffle plate provided for holding the structure. In either case, the fasteners are permanently in place, prohibiting stacking of two or more grilles, substantially increasing the complexity of packaging for the grille, especially when sold in pairs in combination with a pair of loudspeakers.